This invention relates to a shovel for moving and separating material.
Shovels are well known and frequently used for moving loose material such as sand, soil, mulch, and sawdust. Typical shovels include an elongated handle attached at one end to a scoop or blade. A user forces the scoop into the material using the handle, and then transports the material to another location.
Different sizes and types of materials are often mixed. Separating the materials can be time consuming and difficult if the user desires to move only one of the mixed materials. As an example, removing animal waste from an animal bedding material like sawdust often undesirably results in removing a substantial amount of sawdust with the animal waste. Replacing the removed sawdust is costly.
Previous attempts to separate mixed materials have included using shovels fitted with a mesh-type scoop. Spaces between the mesh allow a smaller material to fall through the scoop while the mesh prevents the larger material from falling through. These previous designs have proven costly and complex to manufacture. Further, replacing a traditional scoop with mesh type material weakens the shovel, and at least some previous designs include sharp or jagged edges around the perimeter of the shovel, which may injure or otherwise harm the user.
It would be desirable to provide a simplified and strengthened sifter shovel.